mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Torts
|code = SL1MET1ME}} Torts is a Glorp Corp Mixel. Description Personality Despite being the slowest of his tribe, Torts still enjoys running around and goofing off. Often with a huge smile on his face, Torts is a very cheerful Mixel. He makes friends easily and enjoys cute things, and is always jolly and ready to cheer everyone up. Physical Appearance Torts is mostly lime green in color. His body also acts as his head and is slightly tube-like in shape. There are darker green stripes on his sides and a green spine on his back. He has two dark green antenna- or pigtail-like protrusions on the top of his head. He has a nose-like beak and eyes on each side. In his mouth are two fangs that point downwards. Attached to his sides are two black sleeve-like objects that hold the slime that is part of his hands. His legs are grey, short, and bowed. His feet are large lime geometric shapes with darker green rectangles on their insides. Ability Torts can shoot gloopy, green slime from his hands. The goo can stick to the ground, causing a sticky pool that sticks Nixels to the ground. Biography Early life Little is known about Torts' early life. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") He is seen adoring Scorpi until Glurt scares him. Later on, after Scorpi and Glurt Murp, he and the rest of the Glorp Corp and Spikels go after the Murp. He Mixes with Footi to try catching the Murp, but the Murp slimes them off. After Glomp and Hoogi fail to capture the Scorpi & Glurt Murp, he skips away and the others go to the Magic Tent. He and the rest then climb the rafters to see the Murp on the other side of the rafters. Before Glomp could say they are out of Cubits, Mesmo shows up with a Cubit. He and Mesmo mix and successfully capture the Murp. However, Magnifo's trick breaks the rafters and all of them fall into Magnifo's top hat. He and Mesmo un-mix, along with the Scorpi & Glurt Murp, forming a pyramid that ends up toppling onto Magnifo. ("Murp Romp") When Glomp was sick with a cold, Torts tried to help cheer him up. ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Memorable Quotes *''"Aww, Scorpi, you're just the cutest little Mixel!"'' - Torts, Mixed Up Special, Murp Romp *''"Yayaay!"'' - Torts, Mixed Up Special, Murp Romp *''"Well aren't you the helpful Mixel!"'' - Torts, Mixed Up Special, Murp Romp Set Information Torts was released as part of the Series 3 Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41520 and he contains 48 pieces. In-Booklet code Tort's code in Calling All Mixels is SL1MET1ME, which is SlimeTime when decoded. Background Information *His name comes from the word "tortoise", the animal that he resembles the most. *In various media, his name is often used for Glurt and vice versa. *He replaced Slumbo and Flain as the Mixel on the Mixels icon on the LEGO.com Product page. He was later replaced by Rokit and Gox. He also replaced Slumbo on the Mixels Gallery banner on the LEGO site. He was later replaced by a Glomp and Hoogi Mix and others. Trivia * He is the only 2014 Glorp Corp member whose name does not start with "G". * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Glorp Corp. * He usually runs around by attaching his gooey hands to the ground and sliding with them. This is because he is the slowest member of the Glorp Corp, similar to Lunk and Hoogi. ** There is a possible chance that he has actual hands, but they always appear covered in lots of slime. * In some LEGO shots, Torts' slime appears yellow. * Just like Vulk, Krader, Volectro, Slumbo, Hoogi, Magnifo, and Rokit, his powers are shown through his hands and he often uses his hands to defend against Nixels. * He's the only 2014 Glorp Corp member without a nose. * In his bio it states he is very slow, but in Mixed Up Special, he runs quite quickly. * He is rarely mistaken as the leader of the 2014 Glorp Corp. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Mixed Up Special **Murp Romp Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines **Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold! External Links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Least pieces Mixels Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Beaked Mixels Category:Overbite Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Three teeth Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Huge Feet Characters Category:Jointed Feet Category:Unique feet Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Mixels who like to dance Category:Reptilian Mixels Category:Strong Mixels